A Silent Voice
by Idalienor
Summary: Chaque jour, un petit trait venait s'ajouter sur le mur en béton. Chaque mois, un ou plusieurs prénoms venaient s'ajouter sur le mur, tandis que d'autres étaient rayés. Et une année sonnait comme un coup de tonnerre. Nous sommes au Labyrinthe.


Bonsoir à tous o/ Je vous publie le premier chapitre de ma fanfiction sur Le Labyrinthe ou The Maze Runner en anglais ! En tout cas j'espère que ça va vous plaire et n'hésitez pas à poster une petite review pour me donner votre avis ou proposer des théories (oui j'adore les théories). A plushy tout le monde 3

* * *

La fille se réveilla en sursaut. Elle était enfermée dans une cage métallique, qui semblait monter tel un ascenseur. A côté d'elle, il y avait des cartons, plus ou moins gros, et aucune idée de ce qu'il contenait. Mais surtout, elle étouffait. Elle avait l'impression de se noyer. La jeune fille crachait de l'eau, encore et encore, sans pour autant aller mieux. Il fallait qu'elle expulse toute cette eau en trop de ses poumons, où elle allait vraiment se noyer. Respirer n'était jamais devenu une tâche aussi difficile.

Et puis la cage se bloqua, et le plaque de métal qui couvrait le dessus de sa tête s'ouvrait, dévoilant une forte lumière. Elle ne put cependant pas profiter de ce soleil, toujours en train d'essayer de reprendre son souffle. La jeune fille entendait simplement des bruits autour d'elle, une sorte de chaut général. Un garçon blond arriva d'ailleurs à côté d'elle, essayant de la calmer. Mais cela n'y fit rien, elle n'arrivait plus du tout à respirer, et sa vue se troublait de plus en plus. Finalement, elle n'arriva pas à déceler le moindre mot de son discours qu'elle tomba dans les pommes.

Malheureusement pour elle, fuir la réalité ne va pas l'aider à se sentir mieux, au contraire. Ses rêves étaient bien pires. Son esprit était encore embrumé, alors elle ne comprenait pas tout ce qui était arrivé. Ce qui est sûr, c'est qu'elle est enfermée dans un gros tube rempli d'eau. Elle frappait contre la vitre. Elle hurlait, mais aucun son ne sortait de sa bouche. Elle avait beau insister, encore et encore, impossible. Et de l'autre côté du tube, une ombre. La seule chose qu'elle parvenait à distinguer était son sourire, qui faisait froid dans le dos.

La jeune fille se réveilla en sursaut, se redressant vivement, la respiration rapide, sur ce qui semblait être un lit de fortune. Elle observait rapidement autour d'elle. Une tente aménagée en infirmerie, et pas loin d'elle, un garçon. Il se tourna vers elle et lui adressa la parole.

-Tu te réveilles enfin ! Ça va mieux ? Tu arrives à respirer ?

Il s'approcha d'elle doucement pour lui parler mais la jeune fille interpréta ça comme une attaque. Alors quand il approcha, elle porta un coup bien placé au jeune homme, sauta du lit, et piqua un sprint à l'extérieur de la tente. Elle courrait, à toute vitesse. Mais où ? Elle-même ne le savait pas. Elle distinguait vaguement les autres la fixer étrangement. Et pourtant, elle ne s'arrêtait pas et finit par pénétrer dans une forêt. Elle courra, encore. Et puis elle finit par se stopper net, devant un arbre. Que faisait-elle ? Qui était-elle ? Elle n'en savait rien.

Le temps passa. Quelques heures ou seulement quelques minutes, elle était incapable de le dire. La jeune fille était recroquevillée sur elle-même, dos au gros chêne, en quête de réponse qui ne lui vienne pas.

-Tu es là ?

La douce voix atteint les oreilles de la demoiselle, sans la faire paniquer cette fois-ci. Elle leva doucement la tête, et aperçut un garçon blond, à peu près de son âge. Elle le fixa, les larmes aux yeux.

-Est-ce que je peux approcher ?

Il lui avait demandé l'autorisation. La jeune fille était complètement perdue. Pourquoi a-t-elle réagit comme ça quand l'autre garçon était venue la voir ? Son esprit est trop confus. Pourtant, elle hoche la tête en guise d'approbation. Le blond vient s'assoir à côté d'elle pour lui parler. Il en profita pour la détailler un peu. Elle est de taille moyenne, des cheveux châtains lui arrivant sous les omoplates, et surtout des yeux d'un bleu si profond qu'on a l'impression de se noyer dedans. Pour résumer, une très jolie fille. Pour éviter de la mettre trop mal à l'aise, il lui adressa de nouveau la parole.

-Moi je m'appelle Newt. Et toi ?

Elle ouvrit la bouche. Elle connait son nom. Elle veut lui dire. Mais aucun son ne sort de sa bouche. Elle essaie, plusieurs fois. Mais elle n'y arrive pas. La brune se remit à pleurer, complètement paniquée. Il faut se rendre à l'évidence, elle est devenue muette.

-Calme-toi, ça va aller.

Toujours recroquevillée sur elle-même, elle laissa de nouveau les larmes couler. La brune a besoin de décompresser, de se calmer. Newt lui n'osait rien dire, il ne savait pas comment réagir. C'est la première fois que la boîte leur envoie une fille, et en plus qui ne peut pas parler. Est-ce que les choses allaient changer au bloc ? Lui aussi restait perplexe.

Environ 30 minutes plus tard, le blond se décida enfin à prendre la parole.

-Les autres vont s'inquiéter de ne pas nous voir revenir. Tu me suis ?

La jeune fille releva la tête, le regard vers Newt. Il était bouche bée. Alors qu'il y a quelques instants on aurait cru que la nouvelle allait se briser en mille morceaux tellement elle paraissait fragile, maintenant son regard est devenu aussi froid que la glace. Sur le coup, il a bien cru qu'elle était en colère ou quelque chose du genre. Mais visiblement non, puisqu'elle se leva doucement et lui tendit la main pour qu'il puisse se relever. Il saisit son bras et se releva. La brune suivit alors le jeune homme à travers la forêt et revient au bloc. Cette fois-ci, elle prit le temps de l'analyser dans les moindres détails. Ils étaient dans une sorte de cercle, délimité par des murs immenses. A chaque point cardinal, ils y avaient une porte ouverte vers un autre lieu, au-delà des murs. De plus, elle avait l'impression de repérer une certaine organisation. Chacun à l'air d'avoir son rôle et seul quelques curieux levaient la tête pour observer la nouvelle blocarde. Les autres restaient concentrés dans leurs tâches. Une fois arrivée devant une grande tente, le blond fit signe à la nouvelle de l'attendre ici. Elle obéit, en profitant pour continuer son observation de ce lieu inconnu. Newt, dans la tente s'adressa à un autre gars, un peu plus vieux que lui, noir de peau et l'air sage.

-Alby, j'ai ramené la nouvelle, tu vas pouvoir lui faire ta petite visite

-Super merci

Alors qu'Alby allait quitter la pièce, Newt le retient par le bras

-Qu'est ce qui a Newt ?

-Juste une chose, quand tu vas lui parler, n'attends pas de réponse de sa part, elle est muette.


End file.
